


Нексус

by Elbbircs



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Gen, Translation, Перевод
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 17:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18298538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elbbircs/pseuds/Elbbircs
Summary: Преканон «Торчвуда» (2006), кроссовер с «Доктором Кто» (2005): таймлайн серии 1х11 «Городской бум»





	Нексус

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nexus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/220794) by [Sadbhyl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadbhyl/pseuds/Sadbhyl). 



> Преканон «Торчвуда» (2006), кроссовер с «Доктором Кто» (2005): таймлайн серии 1х11 «Городской бум»

Джек сидел за столом, вглядываясь в монитор. В руке — почти полный стакан, рядом — почти пустая бутылка виски. «Не забудь», — говорилось в записке, прикрепленной к календарю, на котором красной жирной чертой была обведена одна из дат.

Он начал пить еще вчера вечером. Забыть? Если бы!

На экране что-то замигало, и в самом центре Роальд Даль Плас появилась синяя полицейская будка. Никто не заметил. Никто, кроме него.

Он увидел Розу. Выйдя наружу, она покружилась, раскинув руки. За ней последовал Доктор, а потом и он сам, только на сто пятьдесят лет моложе. Знал бы он тогда, что ждет его впереди! Джек мог бы пойти поговорить с ними, мог тайком пробраться в ТАРДИС и спрятаться там. У него все еще был ключ. Это не составило бы труда.

Вместо этого он залпом допил виски, встал, поправил подтяжки, открыл наручный компьютер и начал вводить сложную серию команд. Он хорошо подготовился к этому дню и знал все наизусть. В конце он застыл в нерешительности. Последний шанс. Все могло бы закончиться прямо сейчас.

Резким движением он запустил выполнение команд.

Раздался резкий звук сигнализации, все компьютеры и устройства слежения отключились, и Хаб погрузился во тьму. Он вышел из офиса и в слабых проблесках красных аварийных ламп увидел Сьюзи, бегущую к нему вверх по лестнице.

— Что случилось? Джек, что происходит? — спросила она, пытаясь перекричать сирены.

— Не знаю, — во всю мощь своих легких солгал Джек, — что-то нас блокирует. Возьми Тош и посмотри, что вы сможете выяснить. Я проверю, идет ли это извне.

Она кивнула и ушла на поиски Тошико.

Они ничего не найдут. У него было слишком много времени на подготовку. Какое-то время Торчвуд будет слеп и нем. За это время несколько слоняющихся по времени ренегатов пройдутся по Кардифу, раскроют заговор и приведут убийцу к искуплению. А потом снова отправятся по своим делам.

Без него.

Снова.


End file.
